Lily Salvatore - Season One
by MightBeMonday
Summary: I've been lying to my brothers for a long time, but if they know what I know they could get hurt and I can't let that ever happen.
1. Lily

Name: Lily-Anne Salvatore.

Born: December 10th 1847

Age: Well... I'm 162 years old.

Family:

Giuseppe Salvatore (Father - Deceased)  
Damon Salvatore (Older Brother)  
Stefan Salvatore (Older Brother)

About me.

Most of my human life it was always about my brothers, my father just focused on them and left me out. I guess he didn't know how to be a father to me. I guess. I was lonely but one day a girl called Katherine Pierce moved in with us. I loved her, she was like a sister I always wanted. But one night mine and my brother's lives changed. We were turned into these creatures. My mother always warned me about bad and dangerous creatures of the night. She told me stories of creatures that turn into beasts once a month and monsters that fed of human blood. I never thought it was real but I guess I should have listened to her stories more.

During the days of being a "vampire" we reacted differently. Stefan turned into a monster, he was completely different. **HE KILLED OUR FATHER**, for god sake. He just wasn't himself. And there was Damon, he wasn't happy about this situation and he was very angry at Stefan and that's when they started the long stupid fight. All because of Katherine. That bitch ruined my family and now we hardly speak because of her. Yeah I try spend time with both of them. For the first couple of years I stayed with Damon. He needed me, Stefan had Lexi, and it was the right thing to do.

Then after that I met another vampire, he said he was one of the first of our kind. During our time together, it was fun but then he left me. We were together for like 2 years and then he ditched me. I was sad so I went back and found a happy and better Stefan.


	2. Pilot Part 1

I was getting ready for school, I wish I wasn't but I was only doing this for Stefan. He want a normal life and I'm helping him get it. I know Stefan saw the girl, Elena is her name. I wish he didn't see her. And the person told me this was the one and only Katherine. Well she's not anymore. I guess.

I **was waiting for Katherine and she was late. God I hate her. **  
**Me "Katherine, what do you want?" Katherine sat down in the opposite side of the booth.  
Katherine "well that's polite Lily, not a hello Katherine, how are you Katherine." I rolled my eyes. Seriously what does she want, it better be good. She could get caught and drag me into her problems. I don't need that. I know I shouldn't have helped her but it's too late now.**  
**Me "Hello Katherine how are you?" **  
**Katherine "I'm great considering." **  
**M "Oh yeah, our friend is still looking for you." **  
**K "Yes he is." I laughed. "So I bet you're wondering why I called you here." **  
**M "Yes I am, so tell me. I need to be places." Katherine rolled her eyes at me.**  
**K "Well there's a girl, she's looks like me." **  
**M "So what's it got to do with me?" **  
**K "Well someone will want her." Klaus. Will hurt the kill and probably kill her. I don't why Katherine is so interested her. So Klaus might find her and kill her, not my problem.**  
**M "Again what's it got to do with me?" **  
**K "She can be used and I know Stefan is back in mystic falls." **  
**M "He will see her." Why did he go back? There's nothing there.**  
**K "Yes and I want you to go." **  
**M "Why should I go, she's nothing to me."**  
**K "She will be something to Stefan and we both know he will fall in love with her." **  
**M "Oh great, another secret to live with. And Klaus I must say. You do know I can't keep this secret much longer, they will find out." **  
**K "You have to, I don't want to die. If you don't do this I'll tell him your dirty little secret." **  
**M "Awesome, just awesome." **

"Are you ready?" I turned around and saw Stefan all ready for school. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute." "Good, I don't want to be late." "I know Stefan."

_

We got to school and went to the school office. We got there and the lady said "both of your records are incomplete. You're both missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." Oh great we better compel her. Stefan "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Good boy Stefan. The office lady "Well, you're right. So it is."

Then I heard a couple of girls guess about Stefan. It was pretty funny I mean, Stefan the guitar player. That could work with his look right? I then heard one of the girls leave. Sad really I thought it was funny, oh well. The other girl was still there, I sensed we were being watched.  
And then we were done in the office. Stefan "Thank you." The office lady "You're welcome." I left Stefan for a minute, I needed to check on something. I got my phone out and texted Katherine.

**Kathy. **

**I'm at the school, haven't seen your look-alike yet. I wonder if she's nicer than you. Text me back soon Kathy, we need to talk. **

I then put my phone in my bag and went to find my first class. Wish me luck.

_

History Class. Great I place where we talk about the past. I noticed Stefan staring at the girl. I saw her when I got in the classroom. Elena really does look like Katherine. I can't believe it, I just hope she's not like Katherine or otherwise someone is in trouble.

After class Stefan wanted to be alone, and now I'm alone. I hate this place, it's boring. I'm not a small town person. God I'm bored.  
"Hi I'm Caroline, you're?" "I'm Lily." "Your new here I was just wondering if you wanted have lunch, since it's your first day." "Sure."  
Well I better try and be a normal teenage girl.

_

Lunch.

Caroline "so you moved with your brother, he's cute by the way, so what's he like?"  
Me "Ok err he's a bit boring, he likes books so, why do want to know this."  
C "I'm just wanted know, so what else can you say about him?" I get it now she just wants to know about Stefan I can have fun with this.  
M "Well he's a Gemini, loves the colour the blue. What else is there? Hmm let me think. Oh he loves blondes." She smiled straight after I said that.

After that strange conversation I decided to go home and relax. I hate this idea, I hate that Katherine is making me come here, I hate that Stefan making me go to school. I should stop agreeing with everything. I just wanna go home and drink some blood.

_

Zach "You guys promised." Zach shows me and Stefan the newspaper article. Oh.  
Stefan "This was an animal attack."  
Zach "Don't give me that. I know your game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control Uncle Stefan."  
Me "And he does Zach."  
Zach "Please, Uncle Stefan and Aunt Lily. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you two being here, it's just going to stir things up."  
Stefan "It's not our intention."  
Zach "Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"  
Me "We don't have to explain anything to you." He's really starting to piss me off.  
Zach "I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."  
Stefan "Where do we belong?" nowhere.  
Zach "I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

Then he got out a journal with old picture of Katherine. After that incident, we stayed away from Zach for a bit.

_

History class again and Mr Tanner was talking about The Battle of Willow Creek. Oh great. Something I hate remind myself about.  
Mr Tanner "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"  
Bonnie "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie Bennett. A Bennett witch. Interesting.  
Mr Tanner "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"  
Matt "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." I looked over at Matt, he was cute. Oh and the eyes. YUMMY.  
Mr Tanner "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"  
Elena "I'm sorry, I don't know."  
Mr Tanner "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Rude much. God I hate this teacher already. I wish I could just... breathe. I got to stop thinking about killing people.  
Stefan "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." smart ass.  
Mr Tanner "That's correct. Mister?"  
Stefan "Salvatore."  
Mr Tanner "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"  
Stefan "Distant."  
Me "Very Distant." Stefan looked at me and gave me a weird look.  
Mr Tanner "and you are?"  
Me "I'm Lily, his sister." Mr Tanner looked at me funny.  
Mr Tanner "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."  
Stefan "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Wow I like this Stefan.  
Mr Tanner "Hmm."  
Me "Kiss ass."

I was in the living room when Stefan was annoying me and asking to come with to a stupid party.  
Stefan "Come with me, you will like it."  
Me "No I'm happy here."  
S "Just come leave if don't like it."  
M "Fine I better get something out of this." Great I got to spend a night with more stupid teenagers.  
S "Maybe you will."

_

We arrived at the party, it was just a party in the woods. What's so special about it?

Me "Can I go now, I don't like it."  
Stefan "No, stay and enjoy yourself."  
M "Just look Stefan, I don't fit in here"  
S "please just try." Before I could reply Caroline pops up out of nowhere.  
Caroline "Hey! You made it!" seriously this girl is everywhere.  
Stefan "I did."  
Me "and me if you care."  
Caroline "Well, let's get you a drink."  
Stefan "Well, I'm"

And she takes Stefan away from me. Great I'm all alone. Then I saw Bonnie, she left Elena alone. So I followed her. She looked upset, I should what's up with her. Better see what's up with the Bennett witch.

Me "hey Bonnie right?"  
Bonnie "um yeah, you're Lily. Stefan's sister."  
Me "Yeah. Can I ask you something?"  
Bonnie "Sure" Bonnie looked confused.  
Me "What did you see?"  
Bonnie "What?"  
Me "I know you saw something when you touched Elena."  
Bonnie "No I didn't."  
Me "Fine then. That is all." I left Bonnie and got a drink. I know Bonnie's a witch and she could be very useful. I hope she's like her mother. I need a witch on my side.

Then I heard someone a girl call out, as if she's in pain. So being me I went to find her where. I saw the girl, and well she didn't look great and then I saw Damon. Oh crap Damon is here. I need to leave. Then I quickly left the party and went home. I can't believe he's here, wait I can its Damon. He loves being a dick, that's his thing.


	3. Pilot Part 2

I was in my room when I heard Zach and Stefan talking. So I listened to them.

Zach "What's going on?"

Stefan "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan left Zach and went to his room. And Stefan said our older brothers name "Damon."

Damon "Hello, brother." Crap. He's here thought I had more time to tell him.

Stefan "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

Damon "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

Stefan "When'd you get here?"

Damon "Well, I couldn't miss my younger siblings first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

Stefan "It's been 15 years, Damon."

Damon "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." I let out a little laugh. Well it's true. Wasn't his best look really.

Stefan "Why are you here?"

Damon "I miss my little brother and sister."

Stefan "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

Damon "So does Lily, why is she here? She hate them two and I've managed to keep myself busy."

Stefan "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

Damon "Ah. That can be a problem. For you."

Stefan "Why are you here now?"

Damon "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word . . . Elena."

Errrrrrr Brothers. Fight over a girl again. Awesome, just awesome.

Damon "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

Stefan "She's not Katherine." Yep that's right.

Damon "Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

Damon "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" then all of a sudden I heard fighting.

Stefan "Stop it."

Damon "Let's all do it, me, you and Lily. Together again. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

Stefan "Stop it!"

Damon "Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

Damon "I can."

Stefan "I said stop!"

And then I heard a crash, that's it I rushed outside to see what the hell was going on.

Damon "Hello Lilly." M "Damon." He looked me when he said that and turned his attention back to Stefan. "Oh and Stefan I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face thing. It was good."

Stefan "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

Damon "That's a given."

Stefan "Not here. I won't allow it."

Damon "I take that as an invitation."

Me "Stop it. Both of you, can you two give it a rest. After all these years just stop this."

Damon "Can't do that Lily, I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Ass.

Stefan "Just stay away from Elena."

Damon "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here."

Then Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage. I just wish they stop this.

Damon "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

Me "are you ok?" Stefan just nodded when getting up.

Leaving me alone.


	4. The Night of the Comet Part 1

I was ready for school, I'm waiting for Stefan. I bet he's writing in his diary, again. I know he writes almost every day in that thing. I've never seen the point of writing your feeling down but its Stefan thing and I couldn't care less if had a diary.

"So are you still mad at me?" Oh great Damon is in my room.

Me "What do you think?" Damon walked more in to my room. Me "What do you want Damon?"

Damon "I want to know why you're here."

Me "For Stefan. That is why."

D "Really? I thought you hate this place and didn't you say you wouldn't every come back."

M "Well I changed my mind, girls can do that Damon. Now move out of my way so I can go to school." Then he did. I do feel bad for Damon, sometimes.

D "Have a nice day Lily."

M "Whatever."

When I got to school I was late for history. Oh well, It's boring anyway and I've lived most things. When I was about to go to class my phone went off. Katherine, was calling. Amazing.

M "What?"

K "Someone is not happy."

M "So what."

K "Well what's so important that you wanted to talk."

M "Elena that's what."

K "So befriend her, don't you want an actual friend Lily-Anne."

L "I have friends Katherine and don't you ever call me that."

K "Yeah sure." She said sarcastically.

L "I don't wanna do this, Damon's back and he asking why I'm here and I can't keep saying I'm here for Stefan and if they find out why I'm really here they could get hurt and I know Kla-"

K "Shut up Lily. They are not going to find out."

L "They will, I hate keeping secrets from them."

K "Just don't tell mine, tell someone else's."

L "Most of them are about you remember?"

K "Well shut up and don't tell anyone."

L "God I hate you." And then she hung up. Classy she just so classy. I hate keeping secrets from my brothers but I only it do their own good.

I saw Bonnie and Caroline talking and then I walked over, I knew I had to sort the Bonnie incident.

Caroline "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

Bonnie "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Me "Whose a witch?" Bonnie looked over at me.

B "It doesn't matter."

M "Um ok, I just wanted say sorry about what I said."

B "Its fine."

C "Yeah, so, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

B "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

C "I don't know. I was drunk." Oh Caroline, I like you, well kinda.

I saw Stefan sitting at a table. I walked over sat with him.

Me "what are you doing?"

Stefan "listening." I noticed Elena and Matt talking. Oh Stefan.

M "Oh naughty Stefan, listening to private conversation are bad." And then he just went back to listening. So I decided to listen to, might as well. If Stefan can do it, I can to.

Matt "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

Elena "Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

Matt "She said it was a vampire." Me and Stefan looked at each other with panic. Like how do they know?

E "What?"

M "Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters vampire and then passes out."

E "OK that is weird."

M "I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Oh matt and Elena were...Oh poor Matt.

E "Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

M "You know, I'm . . . I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."

Then Stefan left, and I knew I had to follow him.

Me "Stefan wait."

Stefan "I got to fix this."

M "I'll help."

S "No I'm gonna fix this." and he walked off. I knew not to follow him. This is between him and Damon.

M "Awesome, just awesome."

I was walking towards my home when I saw Elena open the front door.

Elena "Stefan? Stefan?"

Then a crow flies into the house and then I saw her around turns around and he was there. Seriously what's with the crow? It's just weird.

Elena "I . . . I'm sorry for barging in. The door was . . . open."

Damon "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

Elena "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

D "Well, Stefan's not one to brag."

Me "Oh really Damon. Maybe he just doesn't like you." I said as I walking in.

D "Don't be mean Lily, you were raised better."

M "Elena come with me, Stefan will be here any second." I pulled Elena's arm as she replied. E "Ok."

E "Wow. This is your living room?"

D "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

M "Damon don't." well I tried to stop him but it's Damon.

E "The last one?"

D "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

E "Nope."

D "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

E "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

D "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

S "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Someone's not happy. Now I wish tried harder to stop Damon.

E "I know. I should have called, I just."

D "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

I saw Stefan just staring at Damon, Elena needed to leave and fast.

M "Maybe you should go Elena."

E "Yeah, I probably should. It was nice to meet you, Damon. "

Damon "Great meeting you, too, Elena."

Elena was about to but Stefan was blocking her. He was too busy staring Damon to notice her.

E "Stefan . . . Stefan?" he eventually moves and let Elena leave this house.

D "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . Hospital."

S "Someone had to clean up your mess."

D "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

S "How long was Elena here?"

Me "Not that long" He looked at me, I know he was mad. Damon makes him like this.

D "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

Me "Stop it Damon. He's not playing your stupid games."

D "Of course he is Lily. We all know the closest he'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

S "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" A sick one.

D "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Oh great, Damon is up to something, again.


	5. The Night of the Comet Part 2

Me and Stefan went to the town centre, since he wants to see Elena and make sure Damon stays away. Stefan found Elena and he went over to her. Leaving me alone again, the only time Stefan leaves me like this when it's about a girl. So I guess he's already falling in love with her.

"Feels like old times doesn't it Lily." Damon again.

M "Oh really. Katherine isn't here, also you're a dick now, so no. It doesn't feel like old times." He did his stupid smirk and walked off. My brothers are so stupid sometimes. When Stefan was with Katherine, Damon had to have her. And now he's wants Elena. Really boys. Get over it.

* * *

I was walking around when I found Stefan talking to Matt.

Matt "Hey."

Stefan "Hey. "

And I walked over to them.

Me "Hey."

Matt "Have you seen my sister?"

Me "No I haven't."

Matt "Stefan?"

S "No, sorry."

Matt "I can't find her. She's missing." What?

Stefan "We will keep an eye out for her." We both nodded.

Stefan was about to leave when matt stopped him.

Matt "Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He said looking at Stefan.

S "Did you?"

Matt "What were you doing there?"

S "Visiting."

Matt "Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

And we heard a scream. A girl scream. And then Damon's voice.

Me "Excuse us." I said as I grabbed Stefan arm and pulled him away to find Damon and Vicki. We saw them on the roof and we used our vamp speed to get there.

Vicki "No! No!"

Damon "Shh, I'm not gonna drop you."

Damon "Not bad. Have you been eating any bunnies Stefan?"

Stefan "Let her go."

Me "Damon!"

Damon "Shh. really? Ok." Then Damon pulled Vicki to the edge of the roof. What is he up to? She's has nothing to with us.

Vicki "No!"

Stefan "No, no, no!" Then he throws Vicki to Stefan.

Damon "Ugh! Relax."

Me "Oh thank god."

Vicki "What's happening?"

Damon "I don't need her to be dead, but . . . you might." He said looking at Stefan just Stefan. Then Damon turned his attention to Vicki.

Damon "What attacked you the other night?" oh I know what he's doing now, I just believe what he's doing.

Vicki "I don't know. An animal."

Damon "Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

Me "Stop it Damon." And then she answered.

Vicki "A vampire." Crap.

Damon "Who did this to you?"

Vicki "You did!"

Damon "Wrong!"

Stefan "Don't."

Damon "It was Stefan."

Me "Don't Damon."

Damon "Come here."

Then Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head and tells her that "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compelled her.

Vicki "Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

Damon "He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

Stefan "Please, Damon. Please don't do this." M "Stop this now!"

Damon "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon then pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws at Stefan.

Vicki "Aah!"

Damon "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." It does it really does. Power is fun but some people shouldn't have it.

Vicki "No!"

Damon "Now Stefan you have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

Stefan "That's what this is about? You want to expose me and Lily? Is that what you want to do to us?"

Damon "No! Lily you aren't apart of this. She's a normal vampire, she kills and drinks human blood but you. I want you to remember who you are!"

S "Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be a family again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." This is bad, how have we turned against each other, nearly killing each other.

Me "There's nothing wrong with him Damon. He doesn't have to be like you, or me, he's not a monster any more so stop making him be one."

D "Wow that's really interesting Lily." He's such an ass.

Then he took the girl. "Come here, sweetheart." Damon doesn't care, he's doesn't care about me, Stefan. The person he cares about is himself.

V "No!"

D "It's OK."

He then whispers something into Vicki's ear and guess what? She's fine now. He was just playing a game.

V "What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh."

S "You Okay?"

V "I took some pills, man. I'm good." Oh great a pill taker. She leaves us three alone. Which is a good thing for her but for me and Stefan not so much.

D "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

S "What are you up to, Damon?"

D "That's for me to know and for you to . . . dot dot dot. Give Elena my best."

Sometimes I want to kill him, I know that's a bad thing but this is Damon we are talking about.


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

I got up and I looked around for Damon this morning and I noticed he wasn't anywhere in this house. I bet he's doing something Damonish. Oh great I've got another thing to worry about. I was just hoping to keep an eye on Stefan and Elena and that's all but no Damon had to come back and ruin this simple plan and make it even more difficult.

I hate this plan.

Keep an eye on Elena.

Make sure nothing bad happens.

Oh also don't get caught, isn't that easy.

I know Elena is very important but seriously I hate this plan. I wish Katherine didn't tell me about the Mikaelsons, I even wish I've never met them sometimes. I just wanna scream about his whole situation! I know so many secrets, my secrets, Katherine's secrets, the Mikaelsons secrets, it's just so many. I've been lying to my brothers for a long time, but if they know what I know they could get hurt and I can't let that ever happen.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I heard. It was Stefan. I looked over at him. "Nothing is wrong, why would it be?" "Well Damon's back." "It's not Damon." "Then what is it?" think lily think. "Elena." "Elena? What's wrong with Elena?" "She looks like Katherine. Isn't that a little strange." Stefan walked over and said "it will be fine, she's nothing like Katherine. It won't be like last time." "I know Stefan, I just hope Damon doesn't do something stupid." "Yeah me too."

I can tell Stefan likes Elena a lot. It sweet till a point, Katherine and Elena may look like but they are nothing alike personality wise but it's still creepy. That's just my opinion.

S "well we better get to school. I don't want to be late." "Ok Stefan. Let's go be normal human teens."

* * *

We got to school, and we saw Elena and Bonnie talking. Bonnie looked nervous. And then Stefan asked me "Do you want to go over there?" I didn't really want to but I knew Stefan wants to be with Elena every second of everyday so I had two say yes. "Yeah sure." And then we did.

S "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie."  
M "Hey."  
B "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Oh I guess she doesn't like us. Then she just left me with these two, oh great.  
E "Bonnie, wait..."  
M "I'm going to go two." I left before they could say anything.  
I then decided to follow Bonnie, if I wanted to get on her good side I better try to be. M "Hey Bonnie, wait up." She reluctantly stopped. "Hey Lily." "What's the matter?" "Nothing." Hmm she's lying, I bet it's something witchy. "Is it a witch thing?" she looked shocked. "No it isn't." And then she walked off. Well done Lily, good going.

* * *

In History, I noticed Bonnie writing. I wonder what? So I looked over and just saw numbers. 8, 14, 22. Strange. What's does it mean? And then I noticed Mr Tanner asking Stefan lots of questions. Oh this should be fun.

T "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." And then the class laughed. S "Anytime." T "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." S "1989. I'm good with dates, sir." T "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." S "1964." T "John F. Kennedy assassination." S "1963." T "Martin Luther King." S "68" T "Lincoln." S "1865." T "Roe vs. Wade." S "1973." T "Brown vs. Board. S "1954." T "The battle of Gettysburg." S "1863." T "Korean war." S "1950 to 1953." T "Ha! It ended in '52." Seriously what's with this guy? S "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." T "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." So I did. And Stefan was right. Obviously. Me "It was 1953."

* * *

**From Stefan. **

**Meet me near the bleachers. Now.**

So I did I went as fast as I could. I saw him sitting there watching the guys play football. I made way to Stefan.

"What's so important Stefan" I said while sitting next to him. "Should I try out?" "What? Is that why you made me come here. For football. Are you kidding me?" "Lily I'm being serious, if you wanted to join cheerleading would you?" "1. I wouldn't join cheerleading. And 2. it's up to you, if you want have a kinda normal life then do it. Otherwise I'll play with them." "Lily! That's just… I didn't need to know that." "Sorry they look so yummy." He gave me one of his "don't kill them looks." He really thinks I'm going to kill them. Well I'm not, well I might if I have too. That's my rule 'don't kill if needed too' lame but it's a good rule to live by. "Ok Mr perfect, go join the stupid team."

While Stefan was trying out I went to look at the cheerleaders. I saw Elena, bonnie wait where's the blonde one. And then I saw her getting out a car and she was kissing Damon. Wait? Damon. That dick. I waited till Damon drove off, so I could leave this place.

* * *

Later I found Damon in Stefan's room.

"Damon. What are you doing?" he looked up from whatever he was reading, "Reading what does it look like Lily?" "You being nosey. What are you reading?" "Look who's being nosey now." "So I'm aloud to." "Its Stefan's diary." "Which one?" "An old one." "God there boring. So why are you reading them?" He smiled and before he could answer my question Stefan came in.

D "How were try-outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." He rips page out of Stefan's diary. Weird.  
S "What are you doing here?"  
D "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." I noticed he was trying to keep a straight face but he failed to keep it. Idiot. I just wish he stopped playing these stupid games.  
S "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."  
D "Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." he then left.  
Stefan then turned to me. "Why are you in here?" "Well I found Damon in here so I came in here too. So that's why." "Well then I'm going to Elena's, do you want to join?" "No thanks I rather kill myself than sit will you two for dinner." "Bonnie is going to be there as well." "Ok. I'll go."

If Bonnie's going to be there I might as well go. Another try to befriend her. I hope this time it works.


	7. Friday Night Bites Part 2

Me and Stefan arrived at Elena's.

"Are you sure she won't mind me being here?" I said stopping on the steps. "I texted her, she said its fine, ok good come on." He then pulled me to the door and pressed the doorbell. And a couple seconds later Elena answers. "Hey guys come in." she said with a huge smile on her face. We walked in and I went over to Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." She looked over at me and said "Hey" I know she doesn't like me much but I feel like I can help her a little. I know some witches and I know a lot about their kind. "I know you don't like me and Stefan much but you will. Me and Stefan aren't bad people. Just give a chance. A small one." "I'm here aren't I."

* * *

At dinner. Well can I say about it? Maybe awkward?

E "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" well at least Elena trying to make conversation, I can see she's trying. She want her relationship to Stefan to work. It's kind of sweet but it's still creepy though.

S "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." E "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." B "Yeah, I heard." Wow she really doesn't like us.

E "Why don't you tell Stefan and Lily about your family?" well she's part a family line of powerful witches. I guess I need to know her other life is. B "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." well that's really boring.

E "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Now were getting somewhere. B "cool isn't the word I'd use." M "Trust me it's cool, there is so much about witches they are just awesome. And I do know that there's a history here and it's about the Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." B "My family came by way of Salem." "Really? Salem witches?" I looked over at Stefan. He knows some things about witches too like a lot of us vampires. Witches can either help us or hurt us.

B "Yeah." S "I would say that's pretty cool." B "Really? Why?" S "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." B "Yeah, they are." Before I could add to this conversation the doorbell rings.

E "I wonder who that could be." Then Elena got up and opened it. And then I heard the blonde girl. C "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." We? Wait what... no he wouldn't. E "Oh." D "Hope you don't mind." Before I knew it Stefan was at the front door.

S "What are you doing here?" D "Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Yep that stupid rule. It's helpful at times but it's so annoying. E "Oh, yeah, you can." S "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Good try Stefan, but sadly Damon won this round. C "Get in here." S "We're just... finishing up." E "It's fine. Just come on in." D "You have a beautiful home, Elena." E "Thank you."

Oh this is gonna be interesting.

* * *

We all sat down in the living room. Kinda awkward I must say. And then the blonde perky chic, I mean Caroline started talking. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." D "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." C "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Oh that's a bitchty thing to say, I thought they were friends.

B "I'll work with her. She'll get it." C "I guess we can put her in the back." Definitely Damon's type, annoying and very easy to kill. D "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." C "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Really sensitive. Of cause she is.

D "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Me, Stefan and Lily have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." S "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." D "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." M "will you shut up for once in your life." He didn't reply he just did his stupid smirk. Ass.

* * *

After that incident I asked if I could use the bathroom. I just don't know what came over me. It's always been about her and I guess It will always be about her. It's just its never been about me, father never cared, when Damon and Stefan met Katherine they just completely ignored me… the only person that took noticed of me was mom. We used to spend all day together, she told me stories, some about my kind. I don't know how she knew about the supernatural, I probably never will.

After I calmed myself down. I went back downstairs. I found Caroline talking about Matt to Stefan. "Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."

S "That's a really nice scarf." Wow, that's a strange thing to say. C "Mm. Thank you, it's new." "Like how new," I said entering the living room. Caroline looked over and said "Like a week, I got in town." M "Cool, I'll keep an eye out." She smiled back. M "hey can I like see it? Properly. So would you mind taking it off?" C "Oh, I can't." S "Why not? You ok?" M "yeah why?" C "Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Yep I knew it. Damon's totally using her. Me and Stefan both had our suspicions and now we know.

Then Damon came in.

D "What are you three kids talking about?" M "I was asking Caroline where she got her scarf. It's really nice." D "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" he said looking at Caroline. C "Does it look like I do dishes?" no it does not. D "For me?" C "Hmm... I don't think so." Damon then looked at Caroline and compelled her. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

C "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." D "Great." And then she leaves. Goodbye Caroline.

S "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." D "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." S "All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." D "That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me."

God I hate him sometimes.


	8. Friday Night Bites Part 3

While getting ready to go to the stupid football game, my phone went off. I picked it up and answered.

M "Hello." "About time." Oh great, Katherine. "Oh I'm sorry, what does queen Kathy want?" I said sarcastically. "An update." "Fine, Well were to start. Hmm. Ok. So Damon and Stefan are about to kill each other, thank you very much. Oh and Damon's got a little blonde on the side. Am I forgetting something? No nothing else." "Ok I get it. So Damon's got a little something on the side." "Oh you're jealous. Don't worry he's just using her. The poor girl doesn't really stand a chance. She will probably be dead at the end of the week. Oh well." I waited for her response. "Hello? Are you there? Hello?" "Yes I am, I just thought I saw someone." "You better run and hide. They might want to kill you." I laughed while saying it. "Shut up." And then she hang up. Rude. That's just rude.

After talking to Katherine I went down stairs and found Stefan in the living room. I walked in and said "ready?" he then got up. "Yeah, ready to go?" "Oh yes, I just can't wait to watch football. It's so interesting." "Ok I get it. You rather be somewhere else than watch some football." "Is it so obvious?" "Yes lily." "good." And then we left for the game.

* * *

We arrived and Stefan went to Elena and I well was alone. Like always. I hate this, he's leaving me all the time. I know he wants to spend time with Elena but what about me.

* * *

Seriously this is supposed to be fun. I'm bored of waiting. I was by some cars, people were drinking. Some guy offered me some beer and I took it. I thought I'd stay here till this whole thing is done, I didn't really want to be in a crowd and talk to anyone.

Then all of a sudden a fight broke out. Fantastic. I looked who was in a fight, Elena's brother Jeremy and Matt friend Tyler. Oh this going to be good, I know about their hated against each other. It's hard to miss when you hear people gossip about it. It was about a girl, it's always about a girl. Boys are so stupid. They just don't think first, they act. That's the thing that get's them in to trouble.

And then Stefan comes flying in and stops them, seriously he has to ruin the most entertaining thing here. Then Tyler punched Stefan and it didn't really have an effect. After that I saw little gilbert grab a broken glass bottle and made his way to the Tyler, who then moves out the way and then he cuts my brother's hand. Crap. I ran straight to Stefan and checked if he was ok, he gave me nod to say he's ok.

Then Elena appeared and started well let me say she was very mad at her little brother. "What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." J "I'm fine!" E "Yeah, you smell fine." J "Just stop, ok?" Matt "Come on, man. Come on." Then they left.

Then Elena turned attention to Stefan and me kind of. E "Oh, my God, your hand." I looked at Stefan's hand he closed and put him behind him when she mentioned his hand

S "No, no, no, it's fine." E "Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" M "its fine just leave it." but she didn't listen to me and she grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone. E "But... I saw it, it was." S "He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." E "No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." M "you got it wrong he missed." S "its ok Elena. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Then he left me with Elena.

"Yeah I'm going to go find him. Bye." I left before she could reply.

* * *

I was looking for Stefan but I found Damon instead and he was outside the locker room. I walked over to him.

M "What are you doing here?" he looked over. "Waiting for our brother." M "Why?" "Sshhh." Ass. And then Damon started clapping. I saw Stefan looking well not happy.

D "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"" S "Not tonight. I'm done with you." D "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" S "Does it matter?" D "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." M "Damon stop being a dick. We all know you're not going to hurt her." D "No?" S "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

D "Who's pretending?" S "Then kill me." D "Well, I'm... I'm tempted." "I'm so very tempted to kill you." I whisper. I know he can hear me but I don't care. S "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity. "

And Mr Tanner showed up. Oh great who can guess how this will end.

T "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" D "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" and then Tanner was dead. His lifeless body fell to the ground. S "No!" D "Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon left us. "I'm just going to go." I tried to leave but Stefan stopped me. "Wait aren't you going to help me here?" "No, just leave him. Someone will find him." I left Stefan and went home.


	9. Family Ties Part 1

This Morning I strangely got a text from Caroline. She told me to meet me her and Bonnie at the grill. I wonder why? Hmm I better go see.

I arrived at the grill and I saw Bonnie and Caroline, they were talking about the founder's party. I waited till they sat down so I could join them.

M "Hey what's going on?" Bonnie looked up and answered "Well Caroline is taking Damon to the founder's party? And that's leaves me alone." C "I said go with Elena." B "and I said she's asking Stefan."

C "Okay I get it, why don't you and Lily go?" M "What to the Founders party, I wasn't really planning to go. But I guess I'll go now if you wanted to." Bonnie nodded yes. Well it looks like I'm going to the founder's party. C "great now that's done." B "err one thing. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" C "And I'm supposed to care why?" M "Kinda." B "Yeah Caroline, He's older sexy danger guy." Gross. I didn't need to hear that.

C "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" I laughed. It was kinda funny. B "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." C "Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama. Isn't that right Lily?" she looked over at me. M "Yeah very deep-Rooted drama." Yes I quoted Miss Caroline Forbes. B "Like...?" and then Caroline said "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

How would she know anything, unless Damon. Ohh that bastard. Why does he play games like this? B "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" C "Okay, um Lily is it ok if I tell?" I nodded yes. What? I needed to know what he's saying to Caroline. "But you can't tell Elena." She looked straight at Bonnie. B "No." ha.

* * *

After hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline I went home. I saw Damon there, laying on the couch reading something? Weird.

M "Hey, what's up?" He looked up at me. D "So you're being nice now. Hmm why?" M "Well why not? I love you Damon and you're my favourite brother, that's why." I laughed and put my bag down. "Oh I got to tell you something. Let me think. Oh I saw Caroline today." D "So?" "So you're taking her to founder's party." D "yeah and?" "Well good luck. I mean she just loves talk. She never shuts up, I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet. I know I would have."

And then Zach came in the room. "I didn't know you two were here." D "I was just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he and you Lily want to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" Z "Why are you here, Damon?" D "To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important."

Z "I know you Damon. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" yeah that's true. All of a sudden Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat. Crap. D "You are in no position to question me." M "Damon just let him go." He turned to me and said "Not yet." Z "I didn't mean to upset you." D "This is not upset, Zach."

And then Stefan came in, awesome. "What's going on?" and then Damon drops Zach. D "Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." And then he left. Stefan and I went over to Zach.

S "Hey, are you okay?" Z "No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" M "We see it, Okay. We all see it Zach." Z "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

S "I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that." Z "Lily?" M "it's not my fight. It's between them. And if I was going to help. We need" "Vervain." Zach said before I finished my sentence. "It would weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand."

S "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?" He looked at me and Zach. So me and Zach took Stefan to the cellar. We got the cellars door and Zach opened it.

S "You've been growing it." Z "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." S "Why are you telling me this now and Lily, how do you know about this?" Z "Lily knows because I trust her and I'm telling you because I trust you. And now you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

Oh this is gonna be easy.


	10. Family Ties Part 2

I was getting ready for this stupid founders party. I texted Bonnie I'll meet her there. I knew she wasn't that happy that I'm going with her, but I also knew she didn't want to go alone. So it's a win/lose situation.

Then I heard Damon go to Stefan's room. Oh this going to be good.

D "Do they still wear ties at this thing?" S "Why are you even going?" D "It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" S "I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." D "So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." S "Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" D "Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" idiots.

* * *

I went to Stefan's room kind of ready, I wanted to know what's happening.

D "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." M "Ha, are you serious?" I said entering the bedroom. D "of course I am Lily, isn't that right Stefan?" S "Yes Damon, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." I laughed. D "You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." He took a glass and walked over to a table with a picture of Katherine.

S "My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know." And then he opened a bottle and poured it in his glass. D "I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Oh god.

Then Damon was about to a sip but he discovers it's spiked and he then dumps the drink on the floor. Seriously how? D "I admire your effort, Stefan and you too Lily. Good try. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" he then leaves the room.

M "Well we do have another chance, so don't mess it up." I left Stefan to get ready and I then went to the Founders Party.

* * *

I arrived at the Lockwood's and found Bonnie by the steps.

M "Hey sorry I'm late. Damon well was being Damon." B "it fine let's go." We got near the front door and saw all the Lockwood's. Oh great the wolves.

Bonnie "Hello Miss Lockwood." Miss Lockwood "Hello Bonnie, who's this." M "I'm Lily Salvatore. I've just moved here, with my brothers." Miss Lockwood "Oh that's nice Lily, go straight in girls" Yep I don't like her. M/B "Thanks." Then Me and Bonnie went inside.  
Me "is she always like that?" Bonnie "not always."

I left Bonnie to get a drink and then I saw Damon watching Stefan and Elena. God he's creepy sometimes. I saw him and Caroline go to them. Oh great. I'm just going to leave them to it, just tonight. I got my drink and went back to Bonnie. I saw her waiting at a table and I saw her light a candle, with magic. And then blow it out.

I walked over "hey you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." "You know I saw what you just did. It's cool remember." "Don't tell anyone about that." "Why would I do that? I told you I like witches." I smiled saying that. "Thanks after the Tanner thing." "What Tanner thing?" "I kept seeing numbers 8, 14, 22 and then I saw them. I saw them by where they found him." Oh, now I get it. M "Its fine Bonnie, it's not like you killed him." B "I've should of known." M "Bonnie, you couldn't have." B "it just." M "its fine Bonnie. Don't think about it anymore. So stop." B "I'll try." M "good, well I got to do something. I'll see you later."

I left and went to find my brothers.

* * *

I found Stefan with Elena, they were dancing. And then she left and so I went over. M "what was that about?" "Damon." That was all he said and then he walked off. Oh great.

* * *

I saw Damon with Caroline and he was pushing her. I then saw Stefan following him. I stayed back and watched. All of a sudden Damon bit into Caroline and then they fell. Stefan then appeared and took him away and I followed them.

* * *

I got home and found Zach and Stefan locking Damon in the cellar. M "Oh Damon." I didn't really want Damon locked away but it if it keeps people alive then I have to live that.


	11. You're Undead to Me

Down in the basement was Damon. He was weak. He didn't like it. I know it's wrong but he has to stay there for a while. I just wish it wasn't like this.

Me and Stefan went to check on him.

D "Where is my ring?" S "Won't be needing it anymore." D "How long have I been here?" M "Just three days." I looked at him. I really hate this. D "What are you doing?" S "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them." D "You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." S "You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." M "What?"

I thought,** NO** this wasn't idea I agreed to. I've got to think of something. D "So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" S "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate." D "I'm stronger than you think." S "You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." He left and pulling me with him. 

* * *

All of us were in the kitchen, well not all of us. Damon's still in the basement. I seriously got to think of something for him.

S "He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." M "annoyingly dangerous." I pointed out. Z "You're going to school?" S "Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Z "Why haven't you called her?"

S "What am supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." M "Seriously, you came here because you wanted a normal human life and guess what? This is the best you're going to get, so shut up." I walked out and went to school.

* * *

Me and Stefan were at school. Great this place is just the place to be. We saw bonnie and Elena taking and we went over to them.

Me/Stefan "hey." B "Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." M "oh I join you."

M "So how's your witch thing going?" B "ok I guess. I lighted a whole room full of candles." "When?" "At the founder's party. I don't know how but it just happened." "Do you know what that means bonnie?" "What?" "You're amazing, I always dreamed about being a witch, I used hangout with one but she died." "How?" "Long story short, she used her powers for bad, but I know you won't."

* * *

At lunch I went to check on Damon.

M "how is he Zach?" Z "he's just been coughing. That's all I know, I haven't been down there." M "ok then, I'm just going to see him." Z "Don't." M "I'll be fine."

I went down to the cellar and opened the door.

M "So how's my favourite brother?" D "don't try and sweet talk me Lily." He coughed after that. M "well then. I guess you don't want help getting out of here?" D "why would do that?" M "Maybe I don't agree with our brother." D "interesting." He whispered. M "give me a minute, I need a drink." D "get me one." M "No." I said walking out. I got a small glass and got some blood and poured a little in the glass.  
I went back in the cellar and saw him looking at me. M "so I have an idea, if you do something stupid I can't help you." D "Ok Lily just tell me." M "well if Stefan busy with Elena and Zach is out I can let you out, oh it's gonna be at night." D "what about my ring?" M "get a new one." D "You know this sucks right?" M "well do you see anyone else helping you? No. you got me. It might not be the best plan but it's a plan." D "it will do for now." M "good, I got to go now."

And then I left him.

After I put the glass away Zach came in the kitchen. Z "what happened?" M "nothing, he was just complaining." Z "ok then." M "good, I'm going back to school see you later. Oh also don't go down there."

* * *

Later after school. I heard some noise in the cellar. It was Zach, we told him not to go down there.

When I got there Stefan and took Zach from Damon.

S "Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Seriously we had a plan. A crappy one but seriously.  
Then we all made our way upstairs.

S "Zach, why were you down there?" Z "I don't know he was just making noise, more noise since Lily checked on him earlier." Z "Lily did you give him anything?" M "what no!" Z "really? I don't believe you. So I'm gonna ask you Lily did you give that monster anything." M "Really Zach? I know big and bad monsters **AND** Damon's not one of them. Oh and no to answer your stupid question."

And then Zach stormed off.

S "Lily you shouldn't of done that." M "I'm not in the wrong here you are." S "Look I know you don't agree with this but I'm doing for the right reason." M "sure you are." I left him and went to my room. 

* * *

The next day was this car wash thing, Bonnie told me about and Caroline told me dress sulty. Hmm thought it was for charity. Stefan told me I had to come, I think he wants me to stay where he can see me kinda thing.

M "why am I here again?" S "charity lily." M "awesome." I say sarcastically. S "please try." M "ok dad." I left him and went and found Bonnie.  
Me "hey wanna hand?" B "hey lily and yes please." 

* * *

B "uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." I looked up and saw Matt watching Stefan and Elena kiss." Matt "I'm just observing." Aww poor matt. B "Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. This one's yours." M "question." They both looked at me. "Who names their kid Tiki, were they high?" but instead of an answers they just laughed.

Then Tiki came over. T "Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." B "You don't have to be rude."

TIKI "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." I notice bonnie staring at Tiki and then some water splashed over Tiki. Haha good one bonnie. T "Whoa! What the hell?" Mat "Wet and wild, Tik." 

* * *

I was still at this stupid car wash thing. I saw Tiki talking bonnie. And then fire appeared, whoa her powers are going quicker than I thought. I then went over to her and tried to snap her out of it.

M "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." B "What just happened?" M "You were in a trance." B "Did I do this?" M "yes." B "Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." I nodded and she left. Oh poor bonnie, well at least no one got hurt.

I went to find Stefan and tell him about this. I found him talking to Matt. Then Stefan left, so I went up to him. M "What was that about?" S "I'm looking for Elena." M "well I have bigger news, bonnie did this." S "created the fire. How?" M "she's a witch remember?" "Yeah I guess we keep an eye out then." M "good. Want to go home now?" S "ok." 

* * *

Me and Stefan got home and Stefan went to the cellar to check on Damon. And then I heard him say "Zach! Oh, no, Zach..." and then I rushed down there and I saw Zach's dead body. Oh no. why Damon, I told him not to. Seriously he needs to listen for once in his life. 


	12. Lost Girls

Later that night I heard Elena come round, she … she didn't sound like herself. So being me I listened to their conversation.

Elena "What are you? What are you?"  
Stefan "You know."  
Elena "No, I don't."  
Stefan "Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."  
Elena "It's not possible. It can't be."  
Stefan "Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"  
Elena "What are you?"  
Stefan "I'm a vampire."  
Elena "I shouldn't have come."  
Stefan "No. Please."  
Elena "No. No. How did you do that?"  
Stefan "Please don't be afraid of me."  
Elena "Let me go."  
Stefan "No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."  
Elena "Let me go!"  
Stefan "Elena, please." And then she was gone.

Oh great more work to do.

I went downstairs and saw him standing there. "Are you going after her or what?" he looked at me and then left. "I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

The next day I stayed home because of Damon. He got home just before it was day and he had a friend, well victim with him.

I walked in to the living room and saw Vicki laying on the sofa, she looked kind of deadish. I noticed that Damon was on the phone, "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it."

"He's not gonna answer" He turned around and said "and whys that?" "Elena." I looked at Vicki and she was bleeding on the couch. "Oh great she's getting blood on the couch, clean this up." I left him and went back to my room.

* * *

**Flashback**

Katherine and I were hanging out till she saw my brothers, she seems to like them both very much. She walked out the house so I followed.

Katherine "Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?"  
Stefan "Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."  
Katherine "Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Yep she defiantly likes Stefan. Katherine then snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.  
I looked over and saw Emily and smiled, but she didn't she looked straight at me and said "We need to talk."

* * *

I was reading my book when of a sudden there was loud music playing. God I hate this song. All I can hear is her talking about Tyler. Oh and Jeremy. Wow does she shut up. They were having fun in their weird way and then it went quiet. When I went to look for them I saw Vicki's body on the floor.

"Oh amazing, she's dead. Why did you kill her?" I said looking at her body. "Wait and see." Not long after he says that she woke up.  
Vicki "What happened? We were dancing, and then—"  
Damon "Then I killed you."  
Vicki "What?"  
Me "You're dead sweetheart." She turned around and saw me, she looked very confused.  
Vicki "I'm dead?"  
Damon "Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."  
Vicki "You're wasted."  
Damon "You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."  
Me "seriously?" I whisper.  
Vicki "Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."  
Damon "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."  
Vicki "Come on, move."  
Damon "See? You're already starting to fall apart."  
Vicki "And I'm going home now."  
Damon "Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."  
Vicki "Yeah, whatever."  
Damon "Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Then Vicki left. I looked over at Damon, he's just not him anymore.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was in my room reading a book that mother and I used to read together. She said no else should read this, it hers and mine and it was private. It had stories of the supernatural. There was so much about them. Mother also told me not tell anyone about the book or what's inside it.

Then someone knocked on the door, so I quickly hid the book under my pillow. "Come in." I saw Damon enter my room.  
Damon "why are you inside Lily? It's nice out."  
Me "I know, but I like it here."  
Damon "Really?"  
Me "Yes Really."  
Damon "I know since mother's pass you keep to yourself. It's okay that you do but you shouldn't stay inside all the time."  
Me "That's not why I stay inside."  
Damon "Then what is?"  
Me "It doesn't matter, I'll like to be alone now."  
Damon "Fine, but I want to talk later."  
Me "Ok."

* * *

I got a text from Stefan to meet him around the woods. Vicki's missing.

* * *

I found them by the cemetery. Stefan was talking to her so I walked slowly over to them.

"Hey" I said. She looked at me.  
Vicki "I don't want this." Oh god this just makes feel bad.  
Me "I know, I should of kept Damon away but I know that now and I know we can help you."  
Vicki "Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"  
Stefan "Ok."  
And then I heard a gun, it hit Stefan. Oh crap, Logan Fell.  
Stefan "Ahh!"  
Vicki "No!" and then Damon appeared and went straight to Logan and he bites him and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest. I noticed Vicki looking at Logan, I knew I should have stopped her but..,  
Damon "It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring."  
… She started to drink it, oh well. It's too late now.  
Stefan "No! No! Vicki!"  
Vicki "I'm sorry."  
Damon "Oops." He then got and picked something up. I got Stefan and I took him away to safety.


	13. Haunted Part 1

Stefan, Damon and I were looking for Vicki. We found her with Tyler, I thought she like Jeremy more. Stop. Focus Lily.

I pulled Vicki off Tyler, when she attacked him.

Vicki "Aah! Let go of me!"  
Me "No, just shut up." She still trying get away.  
Then Damon and Stefan appeared. Finally.  
Tyler "What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"  
Damon "You don't talk."  
Tyler "Screw you, dude."  
Damon ""Dude" really? "Dude"?"  
Stefan "Damon, don't!"  
Damon "Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"  
Me "Hello guys, she's starting to annoy me, can we hurry this up all ready."  
Tyler then hits Damon.  
Vicki "Ooh! Don't you hurt him."  
Me "Shut up"

Damon then grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.

Damon "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." He throws Tyler and we leave.

* * *

Stefan, me and Vicki oh and Damon were at our place. We were going to help her. To be honest I don't really care. I'm only doing this because I have to.

Vicki "I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" is she for real?  
Stefan "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone."  
Damon "There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up."  
Vicki "What is that?"  
Damon "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"  
Stefan "Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?"  
Damon "We should all be worried."  
Me "Nice to know."  
Vicki "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"  
Stefan "Here." Stefan the gives her cup.  
Vicki "What is it?"  
Stefan "It's what you're craving."  
Damon "Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"  
Vicki "What is it?"  
Damon "Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"  
Me "Gross."  
Stefan "Go on. Give it a try."  
Damon "She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."  
Vicki "Yeah, why can't I have people blood?"  
Damon "Yeah."  
Stefan "Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki."  
Damon "You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."  
Stefan "No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."  
Me "Very."  
Damon "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."  
Me "Wow, what a great way to live by, why didn't I think of that?"  
Stefan "Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."  
Damon "Okay, count deepak. I am outta here."  
Vicki "Can I have some more?"

Damon leaves and I hear Elena arrive. I listened to their conversation till it got boring. Stefan then left and went to Elena. Great that just leaves us together.

"So do you like being a vampire?" I looked over at her. "Sometimes." "What does that mean?" Kill me wait kill her. I hate this conversation already. "It means I like it some days other not so much. Got it." "I was just asking a question." "I'm in the mood to be nice right now." "God." She got up and left. Great. I followed her till we saw Elena and Stefan.  
Vicki "How long is that?"  
Stefan "We can talk about that later."  
Elena "Hey, Vicki, How are you?"  
Vicki "How am I? You're kidding, right?"  
Me "I don't think she was."

* * *

I was with Stefan and Elena and I kind of helping him with Vicki.

Stefan "Coffee is our friend." "So is vodka" Vicki laughed. "Lily don't" he looked at me with his annoying serious face and then he carried on with Vicki. "Now the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."  
Vicki "Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"  
Stefan "You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time."  
Vicki "Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."  
Stefan "It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."  
Vicki "So you've never tasted human blood?"  
Me "he has, he went bat sh- well it's been a long time." Stefan looked not amused. Well I am trying to help him.  
Vicki "How long?"  
Stefan "Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour."  
Vicki "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."  
Then she leaves.  
Stefan "I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick."  
Then Stefan leaves and Vicki come back in to the room.  
Vicki "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."  
Elena "Hmm, who are you calling?"  
Vicki "Jeremy."  
Elena "Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Oh here we go.  
Vicki "Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."  
Elena "Even though you could hurt him?"  
Vicki "I would never Hurt Jeremy." Whoa cat fight alert, better try and stop this.  
Elena "I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."  
Vicki "Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough "speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."  
Elena "All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki."  
Vicki "Or what?" Vicki then grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.  
Vicki "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"  
Yep better step in now, so I grabbed Vicki and pushed Elena a way.  
Me "Oh sweetie. I wouldn't do that." Vicki "Let me go." She tried to push me away but she couldn't. "I'm stronger sweetie, so save your energy." I smiled right in at her. "So are you going to be nice now Vicki." I grabbed her throat tighter. She nodded and I let her go. She ran off.

I turned around and saw Elena's face. "What?" "What was that?" I smiled and said "Well Elena I was helping you, she's unstable and who knows what she would have done." She looked shocked and ran off to go get Stefan.


End file.
